Akatsuki High
by HanabiBakuhatsu
Summary: What happens when a boy named Deidara joins Akatsuki High? A school for S-classed criminals.    I suck at summarys. D: Includes: Romance-Sasodei, and other Akatsuki pairings.  Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

_Includes: Sasodei, Kakuhidan, KisaIta, and possibly some Tobidei. _(Mainly based on Sasodei.)

**Dun like. Don't read. You've been warned.**

Several differen't eye flickered across the room, the once chatty room of teenagers suddenly going dead silent. The bell hadn't even rung for class to begin, but everyone was well in their seats. Talking to friends. Everyone seemed to know each other. But by the curious glances that they were staring at who entered the room, they all definitely didn't know the new kid who would be joining the school. No one spoke a word until the new kid silently stepped slowly into the classroom, looking for an avaiable seat. It wasn't long before whispering could be heard amongst the classmates.

Deidara Iwa was his name. A young boy who had long golden locks of hair flowing down his back. It was unnaturally long for a boy, and no doubt could he be mistaken for the opposite gender. Another long peice of hair swept down and over his left eye. While his right eye was the only visible one. That one eye that showed was a sky blue color, that gave Deidara a look of innocence. Which was one reason why some of the staring students started to whisper.  
>This was no ordinary school. Not one where you would go, and then leave for home at the end of the day. No, that wasn't what went on at Akatsuki High. You lived at the school year round. One reason was that, these kids all were sent to this school for their own particular reason. Most of them were because they all commited some type of crime. And Deidara was one who just did that. So, now, here he was, stuck at a year round school. Living, sleeping, and eating at the same place everyday. It was hard to believe that such an innocent blonde boy could ever get into a school like Akatsuki High. And many were dying to know just how Deidara did it.<p>

He didn't say a thing as his feet brought him forward. His head moving side to side, searching for a seat in the crowded classroom.  
>Yes, he knew they all were staring. And he couldn't help but laugh silently at some of the kids with their mouths gaped open. It almost seemed like some of them recognized him and knew what he could do. But he sure had that wrong. They simply weren't gawking at him cause they knew what crime he commited, they simply thought he was a-<p>

"Hey! Blondie!" A tall slim boy with slicked back silver hair hopped over desks, just as Deidara found a seat at the back of the room by himself. The loud mouthed boy sat himself on top of Deidara's chosen seat as he continued speaking. A look that showed Deidara that this kid was trying to hit on him. And in Deidara's mind, this guy used too much hair gel. So a look of disgust was playing on the blondes face, as his blue eyes met pink ones.

"Whats a cute girl like you doing at a place like this?" Grinning wide.  
>"Names Hidan by the-" SMACK! Hidan wasn't only cut off in the middle of talking, he was punched straight in the face so hard that he went crashing into some desks and other students.<br>Deidara was standing now. Hands curled into tight fists so tight, that the usual pink tone of his skin had turned a white color.

"Who are you calling a girl, albino pig? Un?" Deidara snarled, as he let his eyes wander the room, taking in the facial expression of each and every individual student.

Glancing momentarily as Hidan was helped up in his still shocked position of being hit, and when he was so off guard, it probably wasn't fair to the least to Hidan. That student who was helping poor Hidan could be more described as a man then a boy. He was a darkly tan color with stitches that seemed to resonate all over his body. A black like cover that wasn't much like a hat covered his hair, and half of his face was covered by a black cloth. Was this man hiding something? There was literally nothing normal about this guy, even those green eyes had a creepy look to them.  
>Letting himself stray away from the two, smiling that everyone had at least a look of complete utter shock at what he just did. But there was one person, a certain red head, who had a look of boredom on his face. Both of their eyes met momentarily. But the red head quickly broke that gaze to look at Hidan with that same bored ,'I don't care,' expression.<br>Surprisingly, the emotionless boy spoke.

"Hidan, you poor, poor, boy. I told you to be a little more polite when speaking with a lady." Those brown eyes only looked over at Deidara, amusement flickered in them when he called the now known Deidara a lady.

Deidara's mouth dropped. After all that, this red head. He really had the nerve to keep the fire growing in his anger.  
>"W-what!" Deidara stomped his foot, almost in a childish manner. Sasori ignoring him completely as he turned and picked up a book that was on his desk and calmly opened it. Brown eyes scanning back and forth across the pages as from the corner of his eyes, he could see a very angry newcomer of the school stepping toward him. Heat burning off of him like a sudden heat wave.<p>

**I don't really have much a story or plot going on yet, but please review what I have so far. ^^ Maybe give me some ideas that could possibly happen in future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. Chapter Two coming soon. Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara groaned. What happened? Last thing he remebered was when a fist connected itself with that Sasori's face. But...after that...everything was blank. But now that he thought about it. The face his fist clearly hit, it didn't feel like flesh. It was more...like...wood?  
>No-no-no-no! That was impossible. He was imagining things.<br>Slowly, the bomber started to come back to consciousness. He took note that he was laying on something soft, and something cold was being pressed to his head.  
>Before he decided to open his eyes. He clenched his hands together. Wincing violently at the pain in his right hand.<br>Deidara's blue eyes shot open and quickly pushed himself to a sitting position. Causing the person closest by to fall back and drop the ice pack that she was holding to his head.  
>The anger returned to the blondes gaze once again. He couldn't remember much. But from the looks of it, that Sasori kid had done something to knock him out.<br>But the question was where was he, and where was the deranged, soon to be dead, red head?  
>He let his eyes wander the room, ignoring completely, the girl who slowly started to get up from her fallen position on the floor. Cursing as she did too. Nevertheless, Deidara ignored her.<br>'Nurse's Office',read the sign, hung crookedly to the closed door of the room.  
>This was when he ever so slowly turned his head to the girl...no...wait...lady. The lady was standing, maybe even taller then himself. Hands on her hips, a cold half-melted ice pack in one hand. An angry glare radiating from her eyes. He felt imitated.<br>"What? Un..." Deidara growled at her. Taking in her features. Tall, blue hair with a flower holding most of her hair in a bun in the back, and orange eyes.  
>"After patching you up, thats all you have to say?" She said just as rudely back to Deidara. With a deep sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Konan."<br>"Huh?" Deidara managed.  
>"My name."<br>"Oh..." Rolling his eyes, not caring in the least. "Hey!" He suddenly sprang out.  
>Konan jumping from this, her eyes widened. "What now?" Managing to glare once again as soon as she spoke.<br>"Wheres that retard kid? Un."  
>"Retard kid?" Repeated Konan, with a chuckle. "Sorry blondie, but the only retard in this school would be you." Pointing a sharp fingernail in Deidara's direction as she turned and opened a cabinent.<br>'Were nurse's supposed to talk to students that way?' Thought Deidara as he snorted.  
>"Who do you think your talking to? un?"<br>"Just another dumb student. Duuh. Some guy you are to pick on someone as Sasori."  
>"Nurse's arn't supposed to talk to...studnets...er...that way, are they?" Ignoring the comment on Sasori...for the moment.<br>"Honey, I'm no nurse. Last nurse we had was killed by a certain albino ape who thought it would be funny to experiment with his stupid ritual..." She paused. "I'm an ordinary student just as you are."  
>"Hidan, right? Un?" Deidara asked calmly. Silently wondering how someone as 'Konan' could of gotten into a school like this. Not that he wasn't saying all girls were nice and innocent. Which obviously, this lady was nowhere near that.<br>Shutting the cabinent she had been shuffling through for the past minute in a half, she nodded her head.  
>"I'm guessing you met the guy?" A small laugh escaping between her pale lips. Turning her gaze back to Deidara. Just as Deidara was gonna open his mouth, a large banging came from outside the door of the nurse's office. A high pitched, annoying you could say, voice came from behind it.<br>"Kooooonaaann! I got the bandages you wanted!" The voice yelled, maybe a little to loud for the occasion.  
>Before Konan could get the door, a tall boy, or man, he couldn't tell by the orange lollipop mask that covered his face, slammed into the room. Several rolls of white bandages held in his hand.<br>"Let me correct my statement from before. We do have some other-" She didn't continue as she rolled her finger around in circles by her ear. "retards." She mouthed the word toward Deidara. The masked man only cocked his head, not seeming to understand as he shoved the load of bandages into Konan's hands. Before he turned to Deidara. Who smiled sheepishly.  
>"So your the one who got beat up by Sasori-san." Walking close and leaned a little closer then probably comfortable for Deidara.<br>"Your a very pretty la-"  
>"Don't say it or for so help me, I will shove C2 clay somewhere, where it isn't pleasant at all! un." Snarled Deidara.<br>"C2? Tobi dosn't understand why Deidara senpai dosn't wanna be called pretty. Tobi's just being a good boy." Being pushed to the side by Konan just as Deidara started to get ideas on how he was gonna hurt this so called ,'Tobi.'  
>As Deidara raised one eyebrow at Tobi. 'Senpai? How does this guy know my name?'<br>"Oi." Both Konan and Tobi instantly stared at him. Causing him to shrink back a little.  
>"What happened? ...Sasori...and all? Un." He questioned.<br>Just at that question, both, Konan and Tobi burst into loud laughter. Giggles coming from Tobi.  
>"Whats so funny! I'm not joking! Un!" Deidara hissed, angered by this laughter.<br>As Konan was wiping tears from her eyes, from laughing so hard. She managed between little fits of laughter.  
>"You-hahaha-really wanna know?"<br>"Senpai was beat to a pulp by Sasori-san." Tobi burst out! Hands shot up in the air as if that were a good thing.  
>Deidara blinked several times. "Wh-Wha?"<br>"Welcome to Akatsuki High Deidara."

Not my **Best **chapter. I finished this in a hours tops. I should of just done this a little bit at a time. But I was bored and just wanted to get chapter 2 over with. Since Chapter two, I knew, wouldn't be all that interesting. I promise the other chapters will _maybe_ be better.  
>Next, we will probably meet Itachi and Kisame, maybe Pein. And lets see how Dei reacts to seeing Sasori and finding out who he will be rooming with. ;)<p> 


End file.
